


ain't the last time

by archetypes



Category: Janoskians
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multiple POV but in third person, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Twincest, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: For as long as they have lived Jai and Luke have been soulmates- what people think of it is all about perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any and all mistakes, i just had this idea floating around for a bit. universe where soulmates with marks on their skin of their names exist; will be expanded on in another part in this series.

one.

Beau knows that twins were supposed to be close. When their mum was pregnant she would say to Beau that they were special because there would be two little brothers in there at once. She would let Beau feel them kick in her stomach and he would get so excited just thinking about having two brothers to play games with instead of being by himself, waiting until daycare to play with friends.

And even still to this day they were closer than any two people could be, marked with each other's names somewhere on their bodies. It took some explaining from mum when Beau was still young as to why that was so. He was confused as he spent his whole life thinking you would marry your soulmate- and then he was being told they could be just best friends too.

They do stupid shit for fun. They eat bugs, throw darts at their asses, and embarrass themselves in public. Beau remembers pouring boiling hot wax on Jai's stomach once. The flames were blue like you would see on a gas stove and the wax made an intimidating sizzling sound the moment it hit his skin.

The room smelt like burning flesh and the younger twin jumped up, screaming "Fuck! Oh fuck!" Keeping his shirt up from touching his tender skin whole groaning at the shooting pain.

Beau watched in guilt, knowing that he should've at least put the fire out before letting them fuck around with it- and because he knew he gave Jai the hottest one on purpose. He thought he would find his reaction funnier than he did.

Before Beau could even say a word Luke had lunged forward, knocking Jai's hand away from the burned flesh and held his shirt up for him.

Beau wanted to help, to do anything to make it better but Luke beat him to everything, dragging Jai to the bathroom and pressing a cool wash cloth to his skin. Jai hissed at the change in temperature, the two of them making desperate eye contact the moment the sound ripped from Jai's throat.

They stared at each other for awhile, and soon enough Beau felt like he was encroaching on their space, like the situation wasn't the same as it was just seconds before.

He had backed out of the room, his head down as he closed the bathroom door, the last thing he heard was small whispers from his brothers, intimate and for their ears only. Probably small words of comfort or reassurance.

He supposes that even platonic soulmates can be a couple. He doesn't know much about their feelings towards being soulmates but he does know that there isn't anyone better for either of them.

-

two.

Gina remembers her children being born like it was yesterday. Sure Beau was a chubby baby, but nothing about his birth compared to the pain of the twins. It was just one after the other, not a moment to breathe. It wasn't the way she expected it to be. She thought after the initial push for Luke then Jai would easily come afterwards. _Ha._

When they were five they got their marks extremely early- the normal age had always been thirteen, when growing and changing usually began. At first she had thought it a mistake that their names were on one another and so soon in life.

She had gone as far as to take them to the doctors. 

"You're saying its normal?" The boys were rowdy, kicking over some of the blocks the nurse had given them in order to preoccupy themselves.

Doctor Phillips nodded firmly, casting a look at the twins, "It's extremely rare, but normal. There's no mistakes and your sons aren't sick."

He calmly took the time to explain the statistics and reasoning of it all, but all Gina was doing was mentally compiling lists of things to say to people in her head. She knew the nasty things people at their church would say, things about how it's because their father isn't around- that she's not raising them right.

At thirteen Beau was marked with a name and the twins demanded to meet the person right away, saying it was stupid for Beau to wait on seeing who it was. Gina spent a lot of time then explaining why they were so different than everyone else and that it doesn't work right away. 

She watched them age, attached at the hip and all she could think of was how to help them find girlfriends or how to not feel so lost and left out when everyone else was falling in love around them the older they got.

Gina always truly worried about who they would end up with and how they were supposed to know if they'd last when almost everyone else was already assigned to their other half.

She heard noises coming from the kitchen late one night, things hitting the tile floor and cabinet doors being shut over and over again, the dull wood smacking against itself with too much force for it being so old.

She creeped over to the kitchen, afraid Beau had come home drunk off his ass again and then she'd have to find it in her heart to give him another speech about his health at this time of night.

She paused slightly as she saw the twins, Jai sat up on the counter, muffling his laughter with the back of his hand as Luke tried to catch salted peanuts in his mouth, standing between Jai's legs. It was pitch black save for the light from the refrigerator so it was safe to say Luke missed almost every one of them, but neither were bothered by it.

Jai cheered him on and Luke kept trying like it was a challenge, like he was looking to impress his soulmate.

Gina felt her heart burst at the sight, sighing slightly as she wandered back to her bedroom. She felt ten times lighter just realizing once and for all that she'd never have to worry about either of them being alone ever again.

-

three.

Being born without a mark is rare- more rare than being marked to your sibling. Daniel waited years and years for his mark to come in before finally the doctors said it was clear that he wouldn't be getting one.

His faith in soulmates was shaken and the idea seemed more like bullshit to him now than how he felt about it when he was a little kid: hopeful and excited. Getting your soul mark was supposed to be a coming of age of sorts, a rite of passage in the world. It was supposed to make you feel fondly for the future.

All Daniel felt was envy. He was envious that he was the only person he knew without a mark. He was jealous that Beau and Chelsey found a way to look past their marks with other people's names to be together. He was pissed that Luke and Jai were set for life the moment they were born.

He knew soulmates didn't always work out and that the world didn't technically revolve around who your soulmate was but... he wanted to know the feeling.

He and Luke are playing xbox when he wants to talk about it, some stupid first person shooter that they always have to mute because prepubescent ten year olds were yelling racial slurs.

"What's it like?" He asks nonchalantly.

"To kick your ass in Call of Duty?" Luke chuckles, shooting his friends character in the head again. "Fucking sick."

Daniel cursed at his loss but quickly brought the conversation back to his question, "No, I mean what's it like to have your soulmate?" 

Luke's face changed slightly, as if he was either shocked by the question being asked so randomly or the fact that Daniel was the one asking it. He was sure people normally asked him how it felt to have his brother be his soulmate but all Daniel wanted to know was what it was like to have yours in general. Either way, Daniel didn't know, he awaited his answer paiently.

Luke sighed, not sad or conflicted but almost happily. Like he was thinking of a happy memory. Daniel couldn't relate already.

"It's... hard," He began, pausing the game and instead looking down and playing with his fingers. Daniel didn't know what that meant but it was obvious this was a subject he didn't talk about often. When they all hung out they never talked about serious shit, this was kind of new.

"It was scary to know that my soulmate wasn't what everyone else wanted him to be." He talked about Jai as if Daniel didn't know him, like this was going to be a whole new perspective of the other twin. "He- he's my favorite person alive. I never get sick of being around him and we can talk about anything, and I know I get this retarded look on my face when I talk about him." Just as Luke said that his face contorted into a smile that looked like he was trying to bite it back.

Daniel felt a tinge of envy surface again, but also joy for his friends. He knew how hard it was for them to be soulmates. "You can say his name." 

Luke chuckled as if he was just now realizing that. Dos he not say his name to people that didn't know him? Was he ashamed?

"Jai..." He spoke whistfully, "I love him."

Daniel wanted to ask how, how does he love him? Does he love him like a brother? Like he's his everything? He still wanted to know how it felt.

-

four.

Chelsey was always sneaking around Beau's house it seemed. Either through the window at one in the morning because Gina said she doesn't want babies in her house or when she was already inside and got hungry or had to pee at midnight.

However she felt welcomed here, safe and like it was always a good time with them. She knew that even though she and Beau weren't marked with each others names that she still wanted to be with him and that Gina approved of her.

Not all soulmates had to be romantic or sexual, some people like Daniel don't even get soulmates and they get into relationships all the time. 

Or Jai and Luke- the two most unlikely of soulmates prove her point correct. Why the hell would soulmates all have to be romantic if two brothers were chosen? _Score one for Chelsey._

She tiptoes her way to the bathroom, Beau laughing at her as she creeps out of his room in only one of his T-Shirts and some underwear. All the hallway lights were on for some reason, and the bathroom light as well even though she was sure everyone else was passed the hell out.

She shrugged, pulling open the bathroom door cautiously, stopping dead in her tracks the moment she did so. She saw the twins, Jai's back tattoo staring her in the face as he has Luke pressed up against the opposite wall, the older twin making a soft groaning noise in response to whatever Jai was doing.

She didn't stick around long enough to see any more than that. She very carefully closes the door again, hoping the soft clicking of it shutting wasn't heard by either of them. "Well shit." She murmured to no one in particular.

She felt her hands shake by her sides, not because she was scared or nervous but because she must have been wrong. If even two brothers marked together we're fated to fall in love like that... where was her hope going to be when Beau finally met the woman he was meant to be with?

Sure he promised her that he would always want to be with her no matter what but she couldn't truly guarantee that until it happened right in front of her.

She will take this to her grave.

-

five.

Cleaning out her old phone late at night she had expected to find old things of hers she didn't want to remember. She saw hundreds upon hundreds of texts from Jai, near the end it was all fighting and arguments and hell.

Ariana had messed up with her soulmate. She had met him on the set of Thirteen, she was with him for three and half years before she panicked. She started messing around with anyone that was willing and soon enough she got caught- the things he said to her were devestating.

Only in the end did she realize her mistakes, realize fully and brokenly that she had only one soulmate and he was never coming back to her after that. He said her soul was black, oily and suffocating; said she would be her own downfall.

When she met Jai she thought he could be the one, his soulmate was his twin brother after all so she thought he would always be in the market; and with no pressure of marks attached.

He seemed into her at first, treated her like a goddess and looked at her like she saved him. Of course she made another mistake. Cheating on Jai felt like deja vu, as if she was stuck in some time loop. She had no clue why he took her back, until months later... her heart was crushed again.

And now, staring at her old phone with all of their memories, faux or not, she missed him for a fleeting moment. She reluctantly opened his contact and began to type out a message to her ex.

**"Hope you're doing okay."**

She doesn't expect him to read it or even receive it really, he could have this number blocked and she wouldn't even know it. But seconds later typing bubbles pop up and she can feel her heart begin to pump on overtime.

**"i didn't expect this, i thought you'd never talk to me again. I'm okay are you?"**

Ariana doesn't know why but she immediately regrets messaging him, she feels this churn of disgust and annoyamce in the very pit of her gut like vomit. She remembers now why she hates him so much.

After minutes of her not replying or even clicking on the notification of the message; Jai texts her again.

**"you don't have to reply but please know that I'm still sorry for what happened."**

She scoffs in the darkness of her bedroom, not falling for that shit.

**"Hope you're happy."**

-

+one.

Jai knew that he loved Luke from the moment he could first remember anything. His earliest memory of life that he could recall was with his twin in that doctors office. Luke was his other half and that was before they even knew they were soulmates.

When Luke went on a trip with friends Jai felt like he couldn't breathe at night. He always slept best when his twin was by his side. Sure they fought over things just as everyone else but it was different. They were different and it's always been so.

They weren't exactly a secret but their business was their business only and no one else, even Beau and their mum had no right to demand things from them. Not that they ever did.

Jai laid in bed, texting Luke goodnight as he wrapped himself up in his twins hoodie, smelling the hood with a deep inhale and a content sigh. He missed him and he knew that he would always miss him for the rest of their life whenever he wasn't around.

Luke never really made a habit out of going on a holiday without Jai but Jai doesn't protest when he does, it was only fair that Luke get to go out and have fun when Jai has done so before too.

With Luke's scent fresh in his mind, he imagined him next to him, his arms around Jai instead of just the hoodie. 

Maybe they were too attached to eachother, maybe they spent too much time alone together, and maybe they just connected too well. It's not like they weren't their own people... Jai just liked himself more with Luke around.

He ran a hand over his hip, feeling the slight marks in his skin where Luke's name was on display. He dug his fingers into the flesh, sighing as he felt the pain of a lingering bruise in the shape of Luke's fingers from nights before.


End file.
